creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Corridors
'Day 1' Hello, my new diary. My name is Alice Demopoulos. I was born and have lived my whole life in Athens. I’m not sure what I should write down, but I feel that I just have to write some notes because these notes are most likely the last thing which will be left of me. You, whoever you are, probably found this next to my body. You probably wonder how I ended up to this place, well, me too. The last thing I remember is that I was walking down the road next to my house with my friends Despina and Telephus, and that a van passed us and that all of a sudden everything goes black. Next thing I recall is that I’m on the entrance of this old-looking place with my friends and about 20 other men and women from different ages. Behind us stood eight soldiers fully armed, and in the middle stood a man who looked like some higher rank officer. Some time later, after every one of us woke up from unconsciousness, the officer spoke. “The time has come to pay your debts of hatred and ingratitude against our mighty lord and our mighty polis. You’ll be sacrificed to the nether world, where Hades shall decide your faith in the fires of purgatory. You shall also fill the thirst by your blood, and hunger with your flesh to the beast. Now go, and face your faith.” After he spoke, the soldiers rose their firearms to point us, forcing us to enter into the darkness. This was the moment when my friend Despina started to panic, and she collapsed with tears. I had to drag her to the darkness with Telephus, who also looked like he would lose it soon, and he wasn’t the only one. From the 20 others, a woman let out a loud scream and tried to escape, but it was for no good. The soldier in front of the woman shot her through the stomach. She dropped on the spot, bleeding out fast. Friend of hers ran to her bleeding body, while sobbing and repeating “no” by herself. “Once again your selfishness has been shown. In the pathetic try to rescue her own life, she gave the smell of the blood to the beast, leading it right to where you are”, said the officer coldblooded. After that, the officer and the soldiers turned around and closed the gate of the entrance. What had happened, had huge effect on all of us. We all realized that this was the place where we would die. But after a few minutes, some of the group started to head into the corridor. This was a wake up call to me too; maybe we could find another way out. Unfortunately my friends hadn’t realize it. Despina wasn’t crying anymore, but her eyes had empty stare. No single emotion could have been seen on her face. Telephus in other hand was walking in the circle hands over his head, while he was talking to himself. “Come on, we have to go. We have to find a way out of here,” I said. “Oh yeah? And do you think that going deeper in to this shithole would help somehow?” Telephus respond. “It is better than just sitting here! We have a bigger chance to survive if we go now, there must another way out or something!” “Why would they have built another way out to give a chance to escape? Only way out is that huge iron gate which those assholes closed!” “Are you seriously going to…” “We are all gonna die in here…” Despina interrupted me. “We are all gonna die in here, we are all gonna die in here, we are all…” “Stop! Stop! STOP!!” I yelled. After that became silence, even the rest of the group went quiet. “Whatever we’re going to do, giving up is not the solution! We have to step up, and survive! We’ll fight till’ the end!” I guess my clichè speech worked. In silence, my friends and some others stood up and we entered deeper into the building. The rest of the group stayed behind, thinking what to do. After walking some minutes we encountered an intersection. There were three ways to go: left, right or forward. Five of the group went without a hesitating to the right, three others went to the left. I, Despina and Telephus with two guys were left thinking which way to go. “I guess we should go forward?” said one of the two. “Like, if we spread out different ways we might find a way out.” The man was about my age, a bit taller than me and had curly hair. His companion was also a man, but he looked somewhat older than him. He was also marginally taller than him, and he had almost bold haircut. “By the way my name is Cecrops, and this is my brother Loxias,” said Cecrops. “What’s your name?” he asked Telephus. “I’m Telephus, this is Alice and she’s Despina,” said Telephus while pointing at Despina who was some distance away from us. “Okay, nice to meet you, though the situation could be better for meeting new people, hehe,” said Cecrops. “But to the point now, what way should we go? I suggest that we’ll go forward because…” “Left, we go left,” said Loxias out of sudden. “Why should we go that way?” asked Cecrops. “Just, trust me with this one.” “Okay… What do you others think?” “I’m fine with that,” said Telephus. “Me too,” I said. Despina’s opinion couldn’t be heard because she already started walking to the left. Without saying more we headed to the left. The corridor was really dark, but thankfully there were a few lit torches on the way, illuminating the surroundings. The floor wasn’t really hard to walk on, though. Now that I think about it, it’s weird how flat the floor was, considering how old the building seemed. The corridor itself was pretty narrow, there was barely enough room for two people to walk side by side. It also looked like it had seen it’s better days because from here and there lay broken parts of ceilings and walls. Also some warning signs indicating the risk of collapsing ceiling were hanging all over the place. More intersections started to show up, and every single time the choosing which way to go was really difficult. After some while we realized that it wasn’t a building at all, it was a bloody maze, literally! And the realization could be seen on our faces with a great disturb. I don’t think it’s worth of mentioning that all our stuff was taken from us, or at least everything worth of something: wallets, phones, watches… For some reason they left you, notepad, with me, with a few pens. After walking for about half an hour, we came up with another intersection, but before we could make up our mind which way to go, we heard this disturbing sound behind us. It was a deep loud growl, which let out some dust from between the stones. “What… was that?” “I don’t know, but we shouldn’t stay here to find out,” said Telephus. After that, hysteria overpowered us. We started to ran the corridors without thinking which way to go next, not like it would had mattered though. After about 15 minutes every one of us was exhausted, so we stopped, and now we’re here. Telephus, Despina and Cecrops fell asleep some time ago. I’m jealous of them, because I’m too stressed to sleep, although it should be safe to sleep because I haven’t heard that growl again. Maybe a reason I can’t sleep is also because of Loxias. Once in a while he stares me for some seconds and then looks away with creepy expression. I don’t know why, but I don’t trust him. Either way, I think I should try get some sleep. I’ll write again tomorrow, if I’m still alive. 'Day 2' Why, why, oh whywhywhywhy?? Why did it have to happen?? Why why?? Why did it have to happen to her?? Why her?? Okay, I’ve now calmed down a little bit. I wrote last bit ten minutes ago, and I was so shocked what had happened to Despina, hell I still am startled. When I went to sleep yesterday, I couldn’t still get any sleep. I just rolled on the floor trying to find better position to be. I was so hungry, my stomach kept moaning every few minutes. I think I finally got some sleep in some part, because Telephus woke me up by shaking me. When I opened my eyes, I saw his eyes filled with terror. “Alice… The growl is back.” Right after he said it, I heard the growl way more closer than before, and it sounded way more hostile than before. I stood up in that very same second and saw everybody else getting up, too. “We have to move, now!” yelled Cecrops. “You idiot! Now we do have to move because you shout out our location to that thing!” Telephus respond angrily. “What’s your problem? Yeah I’m so sorry that I try to save our asses!” “Well you sure didn’t do good job with…” “Stop arguing and run!” After Telephus and Cecrops gave each others a stinky eye, we all started to move forward. Or so I thought. “Where’s Despina?!” I shouted. “Did she stay there?!” “We have to get back to her!” said Telephus when he realized the fact too. “Oh no we don’t! I’m not gonna go back, and I’m sure neither does my brother, right?" said Loxias. So my hunch was correct, huh, I could not trust that guy. But the thing that Cecrops just nodded his head and actually kept running, was a shock. So Telephus and I went back as fast as we could, but running back wasn’t easy. There had been at least five intersections until we had realized Despina wasn’t with us, so the back tracking was nerve-wrecking. Then we heard Despina’s scream. She screamed so loud that I can still feel it in my spine. We couldn’t tell where the scream came from because it was echoing all over the walls. It felt like we had been running for days, until we heard Despina again. She was screaming in agony and pain. We followed the voice, and we found her… Her torso was mutilated and internals were hanging out, legs were bent in unnatural positions, right arm was furiously ripped off and blood… Blood was everywhere. But the most awful thing was that she was still alive, moaning. Next to her stood a monster. It had bull's head and feet, but the body was a muscular human torso. It was almost 2.5 meters tall, and its dark black eyes were glowing out of anger. It was devouring Despina’s ripped off arm. Despina saw us and mumbled with her last strength: “Run.” With tears in my eyes, I looked at Telephus, and he looked back at me. I turned to look at Despina again, and then we started to run. That thing stayed there finishing Despina off, but that didn’t slow us down a bit. We ran at least one hour straight until we couldn’t take another step. The fact that I hadn’t been drinking or eating anything for the past two days had started to take its effect, and I’m sure Telephus was in the same condition. The place where I fell down is the same place where I stopped to write this. Now I think we need to start moving again, because a few minutes ago we heard that growl again. ——— It’s weird that I just witnessed my friend to get killed by a monster and, I don’t feel great shock nor sadness. Like that what happened there… It doesn’t feel real. That could not have really happened, I had to have hallucinated the whole thing, but Telephus was also in there with me. Maybe I’m dreaming? Maybe this whole thing is just one big nightmare? Why was that thing so familiar… Not like I had seen it before, but this half man half bull -principle is so familiar. Could it have been used on some horror movie? Maybe it was in some fairy tale I heard as a kid? ——— I’m so exhausted. We’ve been walking and running so long, went through so many different intersections and heard that awful growl so many times… I think Despina was right, we are all gonna die in here. ——— I wonder if my mom misses me. I do miss her. 'Day 3' I think this could be day three, because according to Telephus I passed out after we had walked for another few hours. How long was I out isn’t sure, because Telephus dozed off from exhaustion after he saw me pass out. I think we have to keep on going because the… Mother of God, the growl has stopped. Yes, it’s gone. All I can hear now is only me and Telephus breathing. Are we safe for now? Did it go to sleep? Whatever the reason, I’m glad it’s gone at least for a moment. We still have to find a way out of here though, so we start moving on now. ——— I think Telephus is starting to have enough. Before, even after Despina’s death, we used to talk all sorts of stuff while walking, but today he walks forward with empty stare. Well, the reason could simply be that we’re out of subjects to talk about, but still… There’s just something in the way he’s walking. I guess now I have only you to keep me on senses, diary. ——— Why were we put in here? What the hell is that “mighty lord” the officer was talking about? So far I can recall I haven’t pissed off anybody I know, or at least not by hating someone. Wait, maybe I’m not responsible for me being in here? I’ll ask Telephus about this, maybe he knows something that he hasn’t told already. But not yet, because I’m sure I can’t get anything out of him while he’s wandering around like a zombie. ——— The growl is back. ——— I’m wonder how is it possible we haven’t encountered any others, not dead nor alive. Maybe they’ve found a way out of here? I hope so. To be more precise, I don’t hope they’ve found a way out, but that there is a way out of here. Yes, there must be a way out of here, there must be… I think I should talk to Telephus soon, he’s turning paler minute by minute. ——— Holy shit… Holy shit… We were walking down the corridor, when we saw it: Loxias’ head was on the side of the corridor. Next to it was the rest of his body, or at least what was left of it. Just some gore and flesh, nothing else couldn’t be recognized. Well now we have at least encountered someone… Cocrops wasn’t next to him though, so it seems the brothers had a habit of leaving people behind, no matter who the person was. Telephus wasn’t really happy with the re-encounter with Loxias. After staring his head for a while, he all of a sudden kicked Loxias’ head vigorously, and it flew almost 15 meters. Have to say it was a bit of overreaction from him, but I guess it’s better to unload his anger than aiming it at me instead. For, some reason, I thought now would be a good change to talk to him, so I spoke. “Why do you think they put us in here?” I asked. “I don’t know, how could I?” “They talked about hatred and ingratitude against their lord and polis. I don’t recall hating somebody, so I wondered if you or Des…” “DON’T, you, dare say that this is my or Despina’s fault!” “Woah woah, hey hey calm down, I wasn’t blaming anybody, I just thought if there would have been a reason to all of this.” “And you think I wouldn’t have told if I knew the reason why we were sent to our fucking doom??” “You’re right, sorry…” Telephus said nothing, he just looked at me disappointed. Then we started to move forward. I still wanted to talk about that thing we saw devouring Despina, but now probably wasn’t the time. ——— So hungry, so thirsty, so hungry, thirsty… Why do I have thoughts of what human flesh could taste like… I’m going insane. ——— I can’t believe it, just… How?? When we were walking down the corridors Telephus started to talk. “I… I…” “What?” “I… I might know why we are in here.” I felt chills on my whole body. “Remember Despina’s friend, Vasilios?” “Yeah… I think I remember him, what about him?” “I think that Despina and Vasilios were more than just friends, but a few weeks ago something happened between them, and they broke up. And do you remember that he was from Crete? If I remember correctly, Despina told me that he was a member of some sort of cult, which had something to do with mythology shit.” “So do you think…?” “My theory is that after they broke-up Vasilios wanted a revenge, so he overtalked his cult to make her pay. We just happened to be on wrong stop on wrong time. What do you think?” I was shocked, because that had to be true. Before this happened I had read about disappearances happening all around Athens, there must be a connection. I can’t believe how I didn’t connect the dots before. So all I could do for response was a nod, and now we’re here getting some sleep. Tomorrow we keep trying to find out of here… Out of here. Out. 'Day 4' No. No no no. No no no no no no no no no no no no no… I’m alone now. When I woke up today, I heard the growl closer than never before. I even heard its footsteps coming closer. I almost immediately went to wake up Telephus, but, but he didn’t wake up. I tried to shake him up, yelled at him, hell I even slapped him three times in the face, but he just didn’t wake up. I then tried to drag him with me, but he was too heavy, thinking about the strengths I had left. After about 30 meters I just couldn’t tug him anymore, I just couldn’t. I couldn’t save his life. Almost right away the brute showed up behind the corner. I panicked, and I just left him. I just fucking left my best friend to get eaten by an ogre from hell, and I didn’t even turn back to look. All I could hear over my running and heavy breathing was the sound of bones snapping in half… I’m sure I can never forgive myself. So why do I even keep running, if I can’t live with myself anymore? ——— That thing. That fucking thing, I now remember its name. That fucking thing is Minotaur, from the story which I heard in school at least five times, and which always made me laugh. That thing is real, and… and I’m from Athens, so that’s why I’m sacrificed to it. I’ll be punished by death for who I am. I should be more shocked for that fact, but after Telephus… I think I deserve to die. ——— It’s over now, I can hear it so close now. I started running again, after hearing growl so near my natural instincts just made me run. Then I tripped over a rock, which made me broke my foot. Now a bone is sticking out from my knee, it hurts so much I can hardly write. That thing is just behind the corner now. I’m so sorry Telephus, forgive me. I’m so sorry, I’m so sor Category:Diary/Journal Category:Monsters